


With this tie....

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Community: 1-million-words, Danny's last birthday as a single dad, M/M, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday fic for Simplyn2deep on the 1_million_words comm. It's Danny's birthday, and Steve's got a somewhat confusing gift for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With this tie....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



Danny seldom felt the need for a long walk on the beach after a meal. But, then again, he seldom ever ate a small mountain of shrimp and angel hair pasta in homemade fra diavolo sauce right alongside some chicken parm followed by chocolate-on-chocolate birthday cake. 

It was a hell of a birthday dinner.

There was no breeze going; the ocean was flat and barely lapping at the shore. The lack of movement meant the air was kind of heavy, but …he’d gotten used to that somehow. Of course, it helped that he was also wearing cargo shorts and a thin tee – a getup he wouldn’t have been caught dead in four years ago.

Four years ago….

Danny turned from the water and looked up at the house – all the downstairs lights on, the silhouettes of two people walking around inside. A house that was first a crime scene to him, then his colleague’s home and then his buddy’s place….and now? 

Now it contained everything he couldn’t do without.

~*~

“I don’t know. Sometimes I think drama club. Sometimes debate club. Or maybe both?”

Grace, drying the dishes. Steve up to his elbows in suds and shaking his head.

Danny didn’t interrupt – just got some water from the fridge, listening, reaching to plant a kiss on Steve’s cheek from behind as he grabbed a glass.

“Gotta tell you, Grace,” Steve said. “I think that’s a lot of …talking.”

He flicked some bubbles at her when she laughed.

“I mean it. They’re kind of similar. Whereas if you took debate club and track…well, it’s good exercise and track is a really different discipline. Right? Track would give you time to think, too, and process the day. That’s important.”

“Huh….” It’s all she said, but Danny could see she was really considering it. “Danno, can you finish drying? I should go get ready for school tomorrow.”

“You just want to play on your phone, chat with your friends before bed,” he took the towel, though, giving her a little flick with it when she grinned and took off. “Kids. Who do they think they’re kidding?”

“You haven’t opened your present from me,” Steve handed him a plate.

“I really don’t need one,” he looked at Steve in a way that demanded his gaze and told him how much he meant it. “That was a gift, walking in on that conversation. And dinner…that was …wow. That was three presents.”

“Don’t you want to know what I got you, D?” Steve handed him the last dish, pulling the stopper from the sink, rinsing his hands. “I mean…what if it’s something significant? What if it’s really big?”

Danny was looking for his gaze again, but for a different reason – to see what that little edge of something in Steve’s voice was all about.

“What are you up to McGarrett?”

Steve had dried his hands on Danny’s towel, but they were still warm and damp as Steve placed one on Danny’s shoulder, cupping the other behind his neck, pulling him in. Danny returned the two soft, slow, light kisses Steve gave him then opened up when Steve asked for more, tongues meeting and sliding, Steve guiding the kiss, unhurried.

Steve’s hands drifted over Danny’s back, around his waist, tugging him closer and as many times as they’d done this, it still kicked in so fast – the urge to be alone with him, flat out, skin to skin, to hear Steve’s sounds and to feel so powerful when Steve fell apart for him.

“C’mon…” Steve said when he finally pulled away, tugging Danny from the kitchen by the wrist.

~*~

“A tie? You got me a tie?”

It was very confusing. 

“You don’t like it?”

“It’s really nice, but….”

It _was_ nice – a kind of a deep grey, lightly iridescent but in a classy way. It was unique, but…. _a tie_?

“I thought it’d go well with your dark grey suit.”

“It will. Once every eighteen months or so which is all I’ll ever…”

“I thought you could maybe wear it and the dark grey suit for our ceremony.”

“Our…. Um… excuse me?”

“Well, the state of Hawaii did just pass a certain law and…it’d be a shame not to avail ourselves of all our rights. Right?” 

Danny could feel his heart thudding as Steve took the tie, looped it around Danny’s neck in a very formal, serious way. 

“Woah. Are you asking...."

“Danny, will you marry me?” Steve held the ends of the fabric like he was waiting to proceed, hope in his eyes but jaw slightly clenched, like he was ready for anything. “It’s okay…whatever you say next. Either way you answer, it’s….”

“Hell, yes. Absolutely," It came out so fast, even Danny couldn't believe it. "Against all better judgment and in spite of past experience... I will. Yeah.”

He reached to kiss Steve, but Steve was determined to finish tying that damn tie so he let him. Then he used it to slide back and tug Danny over him.

“When do we tell Grace?” Danny asked after a long, twisty snog, heart still beating fast.

“In the morning,” Steve turned them fully sideways. “Otherwise, she won’t get any sleep tonight. She’ll be too wound up. Then she’ll be tired in school and….what? What’s so funny?”

“This. All of it. I mean…I never thought I'd have this again. Let alone with a true, one hundred percent partner.”

Steve didn’t answer, just got up and took his hand. And this time when he said ‘c’mon’ Danny knew he was getting one more present for his birthday.


End file.
